


Green with Envy

by Theewife122



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theewife122/pseuds/Theewife122
Summary: Growing up as a Pureblood has its perks, always getting the beat of everything. One of those perks is the Crisp Green Apples Draco Malfoy cannot get enough of. No one else in his house eats them so he knows he will never run out, even if he grabs the last one in the basket. He knows that the next time he reaches for one it will be there, until one day it isn’t.(Came up with this idea on a Girls night and while listening to the song Ashes by Stellar)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Green Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets someone new and they share a similar interest.

At the end of every summer the Malfoys have a Ball for all the pure blood family’s. Draco would sit outside under the trees watching the white peacocks walk through his Mother’s gardens of exotic flowers eating his favorite snack. A crisp green apple, he loves them. He has a never ending supply of them, the bowl never seems to run empty. He would sit and enjoy the cool summer breeze and watch his mother and the other Ladies plan things for the Ball. He doesn’t understand why or how they can sit there for hours going over details of who knows what. He doesn’t mind as long as he has his apple.

Sometimes the children of the other families would join him, he doesn’t mind. Blaise is a fine fellow and they get on well enough, he doesn’t care for apples. Theo talks a lot and that can get bothersome but like Blaise he leaves his apples alone. Pansy and the Greengrass girls chatter about girl things he could care less about and Pansy won’t quit trying to hold his hand. Then then one day his mother informs him that Lady (y/l/n) will be coming over to go over a few last minute details and will be bringing her daughter (y/n). He is to be polite and show her around and out of trouble while they work. Draco wasn’t really thrilled with the idea but how hard could it be to entertain a simple girl, she can’t be worse than the others. He would lead her to the gardens and then leave her to go enjoy his afternoon at his spot.

Draco was wondering when they were going to be arriving and just about to ask his other when the door chimed an he heard one of the servants announce that the (y/l/n)’s where here and in the receiving room. Narssica remind him of the favor and to be nice. He was always nice it was when others forgot he was a Malfoy that they thought he was mean. He really wasn’t. How is it mean to remind others of their place, he was just doing what his father said was expected of a Malfoy.

He follows his mother into the room where he is greeted with a girl with (y/h/c) (y/h/l) with (y/e/c), she had a pinch look on her face when they made eye contact but when his mother turned and greeted her she switched to a look of pure pleasantry. He was suspicious of this new girl. They have yet to meet and this one was already different than the others. His Mother introduced him to her and he took her hand like a proper gentleman would. Curtesy of his mothers upbringing, he must ever remain the gentleman no matter the situation. Their mothers were very pleased to see them to getting on. When he looked back at the girl he gave her a sneer as their mothers walked away after his mother called back to have a good time. (Y/n) stuck out her tongue and he was disgusted, she let out a giggle.

He asked her to follow him while leading her to the gardens, he showed her the peacocks and the fountain in the middle of the garden. As she was admiring the peacocks and flowers he decided it was his chance to escape. He snuck off and was quite pleased with him self and went to go grab his apple and enjoy the shade. What Draco failed to notice was the twinkle and tiny smile of the girl as he left.

Not even looking at the basket he reached in to grab his apple and was shocked to discover it empty. He felt around and found nothing. What? What is this? This has never happened before. Well at least he can enjoy the shade still. Walking to his spot with less strut In his step he isn’t even watching where he is going. As he nears his tree he hears the tell tale crunch that he knows well. He rushes around the tree and sees (y/n) sitting there with his apple!

(Y/n) notices and and takes the last bite of the apple with a smirk. He cannot believe what his eyes are seeing. This girl came into his family house and stole his apple and his favorite spot in the gardens. Who did she think she was?


	2. I Choose Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later and (y/n) still can’t keep her hands off what is his. Well the summer he gets his letter to Hogwarts he finally gets to attend the Summer Ball, and he has something special for a certain guest.

Several years went by and the (y/l/n)’s came to every Ball thrown at the Manor, Draco had to deal with (y/n) stealing his apples at every visit. He told his mother that first afternoon and she corrected him on the proper etiquette of a noble man. He wasn’t happy but he would do it to make his mother happy. After all it was a simple little thing and he loved to see his mother happy. It was the summer of his 11th birthday and he was finally allowed to go to the ball since he would be attending Hogworts in fall. He had received the letter earlier that afternoon and couldn’t wait to see his friends this evening and hear if they got theirs as well. 

He was standing at the door with his parents as instructed while all the guest came to greet them. He shook hands with the smile he was told to wear. All the while thinking how boring this was and couldn’t wait for his friends and a certain guest to arrive. Finally he heard their name announced, the smile on his face was real this time. He greeted the Parkinson’s while pansy rolled her eyes as her father tried to talk to Lucius about someone. Lucius gave a quick look that said not now. Greengrass’s only brought Daphne tonight and she was calm and collected as ever but Draco knew she would be with Pansy most of the night. Next was some other families that barely made it as Purebloods. He over heard his father complaining about one evening to his mother. Pathetic the lot really were. He saw Theodore Nott SR followed by his son followed in by Blaise and his mother. He whispered he would catch up later. He saw (y/n) parents and then met her eyes. She was instantly alerted to the mischievous gleam in his eyes but keep her smile on her face even if she squinted a bit in curiosity. Why was he smiling like that she wondered.

Draco had a little surprise for (y/n) if she tried to take his apple this time. He just had to bid his time. The ball was in the gardens like all the others, it seemed like the stars were in the flowers, trees and everywhere the eye looked. It was beautiful (y/n) thought. It wasn’t quite time for the meal yet but she hadn’t had anything to eat since that morning and she was feeling a little bit peckish. She also knew where there was something to help with that. She managed to sneak away from her parents while they chatted with the Parkinson’s with Pansy off with Daphne by the fountains. Deciding to say hello after she got something to snack on. She could taste it now, the crisp crunch and sweet tang of the first bite. 

Walking around the outskirts of the crowd so not to be noticed she made it back inside to her destination. There it was! She saw the basket up ahead and reached in grabbed it and went to go enjoy it in the cozy nook in the tree that was becoming quite a favorite of hers. What she failed to notice was she was being watched by a certain blonde boy. Who just so happened to have a giant grin on his face. This will teach her not to take what was his. He followed her to his spot. The nerve of this girl really! He has been waiting for this all night. All summer if he was being honest. She just sat down and was just about to take a bite when he chuckled to himself. This was it! 

(Y/n) could see the light of the stars shining in the apple and knew this was going to be the best thing of the night. She takes the first bite and water explodes in her face. What in the world! Then she heard it, laughter coming from the flowers. Malfoy! What had that toad face done now. Draco had never seen anything so hilarious in his life, his stomach hurt from how hard he was laughing. The look of shock with that first bite and the explosion of water was fantastic. He heard a loud huff and a mumbled Malfoy, he looked up and saw a soaked (y/n) walking fast towards him. 

He took off back towards the ball, found his parents and acted as he had never left them. A few minutes later (y/n) and her parents came to say that they were sorry but had to leave early for (y/n) seemed to have an accident with the fountain. They said their farewells and will see each other later at the station. Draco saw subtle fury in (y/n)’s eye when they said goodbye. He will not say out loud that he was a little worried for the school year to start. A Malfoy never admits to fear after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure what I’m doing or how I’m doing it but here it is. Thanks for the love. Hope you enjoy it as much as I am so far


	3. Green Chose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying fair well to their parents at the station Draco is reminded by the gleem in (Y/n)‘s eye that he apple prank over the summer hasn’t been forgotten. No it promised retribution.

At the station on Platform 9 3\4 the prominent pureblood families said farewell to their children as they boarded the train for the start of the school year. Draco looked around for his friends, he spotted his good friend Blaise Zabini talking to his mother. Smirking to himself over the protectiveness of his mother. Draco continued to look around until he noticed the Parkinson’s with Pansy in tow, Nott SR with smug Theo. He already saw Crabbe and Goyle board the train, there was only one person he had yet to see. (Y/n) (l/n). He was not going to let her get the jump him or let her see that he was a tiny bit worried. 

As he was saying his final goodbyes to his parents Draco noticed a flash of (y/h/c) out of the corner of his eye. She was here! He tried to slither away to the train but his mother stopped him and asked him to wait for her. Mr. and Mrs. (L/n) greet his parents, (y/n) makes eye contact with him. He gives her his best sneer before the parents notice. Dracos Mother asks him to sit with (y/n). He mentally rolls his eyes and sighs while smiling and politely accepts her request, (y/n) smirks behind her parents. The children board the train and Draco doesn’t wait for her to catch up. He already planed to sit with his friends. She can find somewhere else to sit. 

(Y/n) says goodbye the Malfoy’s and tells her parents she will owl them after she gets sorted and settle at school. She turns to follow Malfoy and he is almost to the train. How did he move so fast, she quickens her steps. She gives one final look and wave to her parents before climbing the last step. She takes a quick breath and sets out to find that Blondie. She smiles to herself thinking about all the ways she plans to get even for the apple incident this summer. She got in quite a lot of trouble for the “fall”� into the fountain. No way was she gonna let him get away with that little trick. Little it was compared to the things she had planned. With a chuckle she continues looking in the cabin windows for her quarry. 

As she is walking she passes a boy looking for his toad Trevor. Poor sot, she says no and wishes him luck. She spots a boy with broken glass getting repaired by a clever girl and makes a note to learn who she is. It is always smart to keep clever friends. At least that’s what her mother always says. Continuing on she finally sees his hair through the window. She is about to open the door when she hears a commotion a few cabins ahead and then laughter. She always has been more curious than she should have been. Deciding Malfoy can wait a bit before she embarrasses him in-front of their friends. As mush as he thinks they are just his, Pansy, Daphne and her get on very well thank you. She has even been know to get Blaise to loosen up and give a chuckle every now and then. 

Pansy notices (y/n) outside and is just about to wave to invite her in when her hand is grabbed by a certain grey eyed boy. Draco was quick to stop Pansy from inviting in (y/n), he said there wasn’t enough room. There was but he didn’t want her to join them. He saw the look in her eyes at the ball and it was worse at the station. He is not ready to face what ever she has planned and he knows she does. The Trolley with all the snacks go by and (y/n) is forgotten for now. As they enjoy their treats they all laugh at Blaise’s frog landing on Goyles face and Blaise refusing to eat it. Before they know it the train comes to a stop. Finally they have arrived.

(Y/n) walks towards the laughter and peeks in to see two red hair boys who look the same. They are laughing at a guy across from them who has his hair standing on end. As she enters they look at her and glance and smile to each in what others would say is creepy. She found it oddly endearing. She decided then that she would get to know these two boys. They introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley. She has heard her father and his friends mention that last name before. She asked what charm they used to create enough shock to create the sparks in the boys hair but not enough to set the hair aflame. Her mothers cat had suffered a few scorch marks from trial and errors with similar charms. More errors than not she is sad to say. 

They chatted for what seemed like hours and before they knew it they arrived, the boys wished her luck and would be seeing her in the great hall. Exiting the train she spots Pansy and Daphne, as she heads towards them a mountain of a man asks first years to follow him. They get into little boats and cross a lake towards a castle that is a lit with a dazzling background of brilliant stars. To say she is beyond excited is and understatement. As they exit the boats and are lead up the steps she hears that annoying voice introducing himself to someone. They reply with a snarky comeback and she smiles. She is not the only one that isn’t impressed by the Malfoy name. A lady by the name of Professor McGonagall introduces herself and welcomes us to Hogwarts. She says we are about to get sorted into our houses.

Hermione Granger is the first to be called, (Y/n) notices that it is that clever girl from the train. She is sorted into Gryffindor, well (y/n) hopes she can still make friends with her. Draco Malfoy is called next and the hat is barely on his head before it blurts out Slytherin, we all knew he was going there. He gives (y/n) a smirk and joins the table. Susan bones is sorted into Hufflepuff and Ronald Weasley is sorted into Gryffindor like his siblings. (Y/n) looked over to see the twins giving Ron a celebration hug. Harry Potter is called and the room goes still, he seems to be mumbling something about Slytherin but is put into Gryffindor. Blaise and the rest are eventually called upon after others. They made it into Slytherin and there was no surprise there. 

Finally she heard her name called and hears a cheer from the twins, she gives them a smile and a wave. They give her a thumbs up. The hat is placed upon her heard and seems to be considering something, it mumbles something about loyalty and hard work, she says under her breathe please Slytherin. She can’t be the only one in her family that is not sorted there. It shouts Slytherin at the last minute. She grins widely and notice the twins look a little said but she gives them a wink as she joins the Slytherin table. She glances over at Draco and gives him a smirk to let him know she has not forgot about him and his apple prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to get out at least a chapter a week but am hoping to get two out. My hubby comes home from deployment at thanksgiving and as much as I love these characters and this story. Sorry I love my Hubs and kids more, so it will go on the back burner for awhile. Thanks for stopping by and joining me for a quick read.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. Kind of throwing an idea out and seeing how it does. Haven’t decided if I will include dialogue yet between characters. Let me know but be kind. Thanks


End file.
